Grey's Anatomy: My sister's keeper
by HaeleaH
Summary: Meredith Grey has three little girls. You know Zola. But do you know Abigail and Emily. That's alright seeing as they don't even know each other. But when Abigail gets sick, who will be the one to save her? OCs are Abigail and Emily.
1. The Crash, The Cancer, The Mother

Okay this is my first FanFic ever so don't hate.

Ben, Abigail, Nellie, Eric, and Emily belong to me.

Everyone else belongs to Greys Anatomy.

Here it Goes:

Ben woke up screaming. He writhed in pain and called out for his Mom and our Dad, his shrieks filling the air with pain. It startled me, of course; of all the screams I'd heard that night, Ben's was definitely the worst.

A doctor rushed in and told Ben that it was all right and that he was at a hospital. It wasn't alright, obviously. But it made me feel better that someone else had begun the explanations. The doctor, who called himself Doctor Avery, patted my brother's shoulder before he told him about the accident; the car ride, the collision, and the deaths. I felt useless just sitting there watching. Needless to say, I'd had a hard night, myself. But Ben was still just a baby – only four years old – and barely understood what Doctor Avery was saying.

I saw Ben look to me a couple of times, his eyes teary and searching for answers. I didn't look at him, I refused to. But I felt terrible afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Doctor Avery finished. "But don't worry; you and your sister will be taken care of by us until we find out what we can do to further help."

Ben nodded, but I was certain he didn't understand. Doctor Avery patted his shoulder again, and gave me a curt nod as he left the room. I followed my gaze on him. I mean, at the time I didn't realize it and I'm _way_ too young for him anyway, but he _was_ really attractive. With that dark skin and sea green eyes, my heart now skips a beat thinking about him (a schoolgirl crush, you could say).

"Abby," Ben said, weakly. I could hear the fragility of his voice.

I winced, and slowly turned my head toward him. "Benji," I said. "Everything's going to be different now."

He nodded.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be around anymore."

He nodded.

I breathed in. "We could get split up."

A tear. A nod.

The tear wasn't his.

I began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Benji. I'm just so sorry!" I began to sob like I was about to die myself. Even though I desperately wanted to, I couldn't wheel myself to him on my own. So we sat awkwardly in our own little room: me howling, him staring.

"Abigail?" I could hear someone say. "Abigail, please answer. Are you alright? We are going to give you a shot to calm down, alright?" I felt a needle break skin on my arm, and calmed immediately.

A woman put her hand on my shoulder and bent down to see my face in the wheelchair. Her eyes were a shimmery hazel, and her hair was light but not blonde. I stared at my lap for a moment, collecting myself. Then I heard her whisper "How old are you, Abigail?"

I gulped back a sob. "I'll be fifteen in December." It was January.

"You're too young to be going through this, Abigail." She said, softly.

"Abby," I corrected. "I prefer Abby."

The woman nodded. "I'm Doctor Grey, but I prefer Meredith as it's my name."

I nodded, looking back up at her shimmering eyes. She was smiling slightly, and acting as if I hadn't lost my father and step-mother. I don't know why, but I liked that she wasn't treating me as a victim.

"Can we talk somewhere, Meredith?" I asked. I wanted to talk to her, but not in front of Ben.

"Sure," She smiled. "I'll take you to your room." She stood up from her crouch position, and waited until I said goodnight to Ben before she wheeled me away.

The hospital was calm. Doctors walked slowly, and nurses walked slower. Patients were smiling or too tired to be in pain. And me? I think I had just met a new friend on the worst night of my life. I liked Meredith Grey, she seemed to understand me even though she had only just met me. I was wheeled to my room but refused to lie on the bed. I didn't want to look like a victim if I weren't to be treated as one.

Meredith sat in a small chair and waited for me to speak. I breathed and began. I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just told her what happened. "We were coming home from dinner." I explained. "Dad hadn't drunk a sip of alcohol though." I added.

Meredith nodded.

"It wasn't even that dark. It just was…less than bright." I said. "Nellie and Dad were arguing, but it was on something stupid and pointless, and they were kind of making it a joke at that point. Ben was sleeping, and I wanted to."

Another nod.

"We stopped at a light and let people through. I almost fell asleep, but when we moved I was jolted awake." I said. Then I took a pause. "And that's when the school bus rammed us."

Meredith nodded again.

"It just rammed us in the side because it must've thought the light was green or something. I saw the light flash in my window. And I ducked away. Then the screeching of metal began." I said. "It was terrible, as if it were made to make me fear everything. I screamed, but I knew I wasn't the only one. The car rolled across the intersection, and I felt for anybody near me. I couldn't feel Ben or Nellie or Dad. When the car stopped rolling, I opened my eyes and saw that no one was there, I was the only one in the car. I heard screams of kids and thought for sure it was Ben. Then I realized there were too many to just be him. A girl drenched in blood walked past my window. It didn't look to be her blood but she suddenly just dropped." I shook my head. "The paramedic said she died."

Meredith nodded.

"I seemed to be the only one trapped in a car. I couldn't get the seatbelt off and if I could I don't think I would've been strong enough to get out. My insides burned and my lungs felt like they didn't work. I could see outside though. For the moments when my lungs kept trying I saw all the kids walk past the car. They just dropped and bit it. They just died! Ben was lying on the ground and I thought he was among the dead. I knew I didn't have long until I passed out so I mustered all my strength and craned my neck to see my parents." I stopped suddenly, and had to remind my lungs to work. "They were about forty feet away and my dad's leg was a metre from his body!" I sobbed. "I knew they were dead. So that's when I decided to let go and pass out. I woke up here with Doctor Avery explaining what had happened with my body. I think he knew I remembered everything because he didn't say anything about the accident until I asked about my family."

Meredith sat silently for a moment, more for my sake. Then she took a deep breath and said "Abby, it was an accident. Sometimes things like this just happen. And sometimes people just die. It's unfair, but the universe doesn't care."

I smiled, hearing the truth caused a good kind pain to rise up in me.

"But…" Meredith began. "What Doctor Avery failed to tell you was that you are not finished with surgeries."

I frowned.

"He wanted me to explain this to you because it will be hard for you to hear." Her voice became shaky.

I nodded slowly. I had no idea where this was going. I felt alright for someone who had been in a major accident hours before. What could possibly be wrong with me?

"While you were unconscious you had an MRI - a type of test that shows us what is going on inside. When we got the images back, we saw you had bone marrow cancer."

I caught my breath. I wanted to scream, but I also wanted to hear. So I sat silently, and waited for her to speak. Although all I was thinking was 'Ben's going to be alone in the world.'

"It's fairly progressed and I'm afraid that the only way to save you is with a bone marrow transplant. Your brother isn't a donor, and your mother wasn't either, nor your father.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Nellie Markus? Isn't she your mother?"

"Step-mother, and Ben's only my half-brother."

"Oh," Meredith sounded surprised. "Who's your birth mother then?"

I shrugged. "Anyone my dad could have got his hands on in Med school." I said. "I never knew her."

Meredith looked sad. "Any other relatives? Anyone who could possibly be a match?"

"No – wait!" I said shocked. I suddenly remembered. There was someone who might be a perfect match to me, even though I only knew her name. "I have a twin sister!"

Meredith was astounded. "What? And you didn't tell anyone? Who is she? Where is she?"

"Living with my mom apparently. That's what Dad said. I never knew her."

Meredith looked horrified. "You're saying that a twin sister – someone who could be a perfect match to you - is out there but cannot save your life because you've never met her?"

I nodded. It sounded grimmer than I expected.

"We have to find her!"

"Either way, we're not identical." I explained. "It may not be a match. Dad took me because I looked like him. My mom took her because she looked like her." I shook my head. "What are we going to do?"

But Meredith didn't answer. Her face had gone deathly pale and her eyes welled with tears. "What was your father's name, again?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Eric Markus," I said slowly. Something was up.

Meredith gasped. "Fourteen years ago…" She trailed off. "Do you know your sister's name?"

I nodded. "Emily," I had heard Dad say it so many times, but I'd never said it before. It felt weird saying the name that belonged to my sister.

And the night ended with a scream more terrible than Ben's.

WDYT? I'm going to add more don't worry!


	2. A Silent Sister

So this is the second chapter.

Ben, Abigail, Nellie, Eric, and Emily belong to me.

Everyone else belongs to Grey's Anatomy.

Enjoy:

I sat in Zola's bedroom, playing with Barbies and having tea parties. Zola was now four and she definitely knew it. She was very talkative and refused to be known as 'cute' – which we all thought was adorable. Her favourite word was 'No'.

"No," she said as my Barbie tried on a dress. "I want that."

"Alright," I said. "So can mine have this one?" I held up another miniature dress.

"No,"

I held up another. "This one?"

"No,"

And another.

"No,"

"So what can my Barbie wear?"

"Nothing,"

"Zola, that's not fair." I said, trying to teach her a lesson in sharing.

"So?"

"_So_ you have to share; it's a common courtesy." Trying to explain courtesy to Zola was like trying to explain why the sky is blue to someone who likes orange. It doesn't work. Zola's not a brat. But Mom and Dad think she'll be on that route soon. So I have to try to teach her right from wrong.

Zola stood up on her chubby legs. "I don't want to play with you anymore." She said. "Go away." Her voice was always dead serious, but I wasn't going to let her win.

"Zola, say 'please go away'."

"No," She crossed her arms. "Go away, Emily."

I didn't like her tone, nonetheless, I left.

While I walked to my room, I looked at the pictures on the wall: Pictures of a pregnant mom in her first year of Med school, pictures of mom with a newborn baby me during Med school, Mom in her first year of residence, and finally a picture of mom with Zola, Dad, and me when I was about ten. In the picture Dad looked happy but distressed, mom beamed, Zola drooled, and I frowned awkwardly. I hate getting my picture taken.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I flipped it on and answered. "Hello?"

"Emily, it's mom." My mother's voice answered. She sounded distressed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Something's come up at work." She explained. "I need Rosie to drive you and Zola to the hospital."

Rosie was my Nanny. You see, with two parents that are doctors, family always seems to come last. So Rosie takes care of Zola and me when both Mom and Dad are out. Rosie doesn't do much though; she just sits on the couch and watches her soaps.

"Okay," I said tentatively. "Why?"

"Hunny, you know how Derek isn't your father?" I knew this all too well. But I still treated him as such. He had raised me anyways. "Well, tonight a man I knew in Med school came into the hospital. He had died, but his daughter came with him and she was alive and alright. Her name is Abigail and, Emily, she's your sister." She waited for a response. "Emily?" She asked when nothing happened. "Emily? Emily!"

Rosie drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Zola was rambling on about how she didn't get to finish her Barbie game in her car seat. I was sitting next to Rosie, feeling like I might faint. _A sister?_ _A SISTER? _Nothing made sense. Sure, I had Zola. But she's not genetically related to me. _And a father from med school who had just died?_ How could mom tell me in that way? I was so angry I couldn't feel myself breathe.

Rosie hit the brakes hard as we parked. I didn't wait for her or Zola and darted to the entrance doors. Mom was waiting for me. I ran to her, not knowing what I would to when I got there. _Hit her? Yell? Scream? Roll on the floor like Zola does? _But when I got to Mom, I simply buried my head in her chest, and sobbed.

Second chapter! You get Emily's POV. Please review. THNXX


	3. Similarities

3rd Chapter! Ya!

Again, back to Abigail's POV, this is where the sister's meet for the first time!

Enjoy:

I was stroking Ben's hair when Emily walked in.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained, but other than that, she was pretty. I noticed how we had the same hazel eyes as our mother, but my hair was much darker than her blonde curls. She seemed smaller, but when I shakily stood up we were the same height. I think she noticed how I looked at her with concerned eyes and I don't think she liked it. I_ was_ the one with Cancer anyways.

Meredith stood in the doorway behind Emily as we stared at each other. Each of us wanted to say a million things at once, but no one spoke. It's that kind of moment where speaking will spoil it. I promised myself never to forget this moment.

Out of an odd turn, Ben spoke first:

"How come you don't look the same?"

"We're not identical twins." Emily chimed in quickly, though she seemed to instantly regret it.

"Yes," I agreed simply because there was nothing else I could do. "But I've always wanted to be blonde."

Emily winced. "Umm…"

"That's a compliment." I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Emily. I'm Abby." I stretched out my hand.

"Finally?" Emily gawked. "You mean you knew about me?"

I shrugged. "Your story," I said.

Emily blinked at me. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she was holding herself. Her arms were held tight at her sides and she was trying to stand taller than she was. I don that in uncomfortable situations too.

Emily loudly whispered to herself "I never had a clue about you." Meredith winced, knowing her time of silent watching was over.

"I met Derek a year after you were born. I just didn't want to confuse you by telling you that there was someone so closely related was out there but you couldn't see them in addition to 'the man who raised you isn't your father'." Meredith explained.

"Mom," Emily turned on her, her soft voice cooling. I had learned how to soften my voice like that too. My Dad had said doctors learn that technique of speaking to patients who are either uncooperative or undereducated without sounding condescending.

"Yes, hunny?" Meredith said almost as soft.

"_Shut up!"_

Please review!

In this chapter we learn some of the differences between Em and Abby.


	4. Feeling How Sisters Should

Fourth chapter yay!

Ben, Abigail, Emily, Nellie and Eric belong to me

Everything else goes to Grey's anatomy

Emily's POV again!

Here you are:

"So," Abby said to break the silence. "You like movies?"

I shrugged and leaned back in my cafeteria chair. "I like the philosophical-type mainly; nothing too gory or action-packed."

"What's wrong with action-packed?" Abby asked genuinely perplexed.

I don't have to think for a second. "They are so unrealistic. I mean, they're always about innocents who have been socially dejected who are trying to reclaim their good name or save their families from terrorists. It's that or the main character needs to steal something from a major corporation to get out of the 'businesses'. Oh and the worst plot is of course the main character finding out they have a twin and then having to save their ass from death." I stop myself, realizing just who I was speaking to.

Abby looked hurt, her eyes had already started to well with tears. But she was trying to hold them back.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I said quickly.

"It's okay," She said as the tears disappeared. "But you're missing the whole point of action movies. They are _supposed_ to be unrealistic. They give you the ending so you know what you're going into, so you're not completely dumbfounded."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." I said. "Why would they give you the ending? What about the element of surprise."

By now it's about four in the morning. I've been speaking to my sister for about six hours straight and have not at all begun to like her anymore.

"They do that so you can believe in happy endings!"

"Who needs happy endings!"

"I do!" We are both suddenly on our feet, screaming at each other. Abby is close to tears, but I don't back off.

"Why do_ you_ need a happy ending? Above all, why does the great Abigail Markus get a happy ending?"

"You have no idea what I've lived through! None!"

"Oh, really? I think I have a pretty good idea of it: You, Miss Abigail Markus, have lived a charmed life with a doctor as a father, though that father is never around. You have become the adult in your home, taking care of your whiny brother and resenting your parents every chance you get. When you finally get out to being your own person, you're wild and unruly. Your parents hate your partying and ground you to teach you a lesson. But it doesn't work. It only makes you party harder, get drunk, do drugs, maybe stay over at a 'friend's' house. Then when you sneak home, Daddy buys you a new computer and matching cellphone because he feels like he's never around. You, Abigail, are a spoiled brat. Same as I, but I don't party when I get angry. I'm not stupid. Face it, you had a freaking bad night but it's over. Get over yourself!"

I could tell I had hit a sore spot; Abby's hazel eyes weren't on me anymore, they were flying around and searching for anywhere else to look. It's something I do when I'm getting yelled at. But I still didn't back down.

The entire cafeteria was staring at us silently shocked. I wanted to scream more, but I hadn't the energy. I wanted nothing more than to go home and lie in the dark with a flashlight shining on a new book. But I was there, stuck with a brat who looked like me.

Finally, to everyone's pleasure, Abby whispered "I'm not stupid either."

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"I'M NOT STUPID EITHER! YOU SAID I WAS!" she roared. "I'M NOT STUPID, I'M NOT STUPID, I'M NOT STUPID!" Abby was bawling so loud I bet every baby in the hospital was awake and screaming.

I suddenly had a hunch. "Abby, do you like to read?"

She stopped her crying and gawked at me. "I don't do it enough to form an opinion." She said.

I looked around. "Read that!" I pointed to a sign that clearly said _Chicken Fingers._

She stared at it, mollified. "Um…." She said.

"Your dyslexic!" I shouted too loud.

Abby slumped in her chair and thought about it. "I suppose I am." She said after a silent while.

"What grade are you in? Nine?" I asked.

"Seven." She whispered.

"Seven?" I said quietly. "You failed twice?"

She twisted in her chair and refused to meet my eyes.

"I never knew I was dyslexic." She said.

Please Review!

This is the chapter we see how the sister's may interact on a regular basis. We build some bridges. But Emily's words will probably always sear Abby's mind.


	5. To Protect a Sibling

Chapter five!

To answer some questions: Emily is a smart girl. She is the daughter of a doctor and can diagnose everything from spinal cancer to the common cold. So, she can simply figure out why someone would be so mollified about being called stupid. Also, both girls are grown-up for their age – even though they may not seem that way. They understand that they now have a new sister and there are going to be problems. They are also both passionate people. Abby gets emotional quickly because she's secretly really sensitive about insufficient self, while Emily is passionate about making people feel better – doctoring, if you will. Emily knows how to cool down quickly and actually fix the problem.

As for the dyslexia part on Abby; everyone gets dyslexia differently. She has problems reading as the letters look like alphabet soup to her. I understand that for some it is spelling or writing or a mix of things, but Emily just has problems reading. There.

Anyway, I know there were some unanswered questions in the last chapter.

Ben, Abigail, Emily, Nellie and Eric belong to me

Everything else goes to Grey's anatomy

Abby's POV

Here you go:

Emily and I walked back to Ben's room in silence. Having her knowing about my dyslexia pained me. Of course, I had always sort of known. But no one ever actually told me or got me checked out. So I just believed everyone read like that. It was only when I failed grade six twice that I connected the dots. And I figuring it out was even worse than having Emily figure it out.

Dad and Nellie just thought I was stupid, as they had said in hushed words. So I began to think it myself. I knew I couldn't read as well as other kids, but I knew more about dissecting the human body than I would care to admit. I failed tests because I couldn't read the questions, refused to attempt book reports and even told my teacher to piss off when he asked me to read in front of the class. Everyone thought I was stupid, so didn't that make me stupid?

And what would happen now that Emily knew of my dyslexia? Would she make fun of it? Or simply just forget about it? Would she tell everyone I know about it? Or try to help me through it? Even though we'd only known each other a few hours, I couldn't help but feel like this would change our entire relationship from whatever it was before.

I stopped as we reached Ben's room. My little brother was crashed out in bed, tubes flying from his chest. He looked peaceful, at least. I saw a line of drool fall from his open mouth.

"So, is he my half-brother, too, then?" Emily whispered.

"Ummm….." I said. Theoretically, yes, he was. But had Emily been there when he took his first steps, said his first words, or pooped in the YMCA pool? No, she hadn't.

She sensed my hesitation. "I get it. He's the last of your family and you don't want to share him." She said.

Unfortunately, that's exactly how I felt. But I didn't want her to think me that shallow. She already expected that I was some sort of party animal who does drugs, which I resent. "He's our brother like we're sisters."

"You mean how we're bond by blood but never love." She said as simply and innocently as she would any statement about pretty flowers or calming rivers.

I caught my breath, but had to look away. She was right; I could never love her like I did Ben, Dad or even Nellie.

"I'm gonna go check on Zola." She said. She walked away quickly, like I was contagious.

I stepped toward my brother: MY brother. Emily had no right intruding on us like that, even if she was saving my life. It was odd how neither of us spoke about the whole cancer thing. I think it was because we were both too tired to concentrate on one thing.

For a while, I just stared at Ben sleep. I watched his chest rise and fall over and over again, just to be sure he was still breathing. I really don't know what I would've done without him.

When I outstretched my hand to touch him, a thought popped into my mind: _Who's Zola?_ I turned on my heels and ran out the hospital room as quickly as I could.

"Have you seen Emily Grey?" I asked a nurse. He pointed me toward a children's play area, where Emily was sitting next to a black little girl.

I quietly strode up to the two. They didn't notice me, so I watched them interact.

"Zola, it's time for bed." Emily said.

"No," said the little girl.

"Zola, please, I'm tired. Don't make me do this."

"No,"

"Zola! You get up right now!"

From what I've seen of Emily, this was completely out of character. She seemed so soft and shy around me, but around this girl she seemed so commanding and powerful.

The little girl shivered. "Okay." She said grudgingly.

"That's a good girl." Emily said. "Now, come on. Daddy just got out of surgery and will take you home." The little girl stood up and was instantly hoisted up by Emily. Emily whirled her around playfully. She was so happy and free. She remained this way until she noticed me watching, and she stopped instantly.

I stared curiously at the girls. Emily seemed to blush.

"This is my adopted sister, Zola." She said. "I guess we both have something to protect."

Please Review!

This is where we find out what the sisters think about letting someone new into their family. They don't seem to like it though.


End file.
